Woody's funeral
This is how Woody's funeral goes in You'll Always Have a Friend in Me. see the other toys attending Woody's funeral Buzz Lightyear: Farewell, Woody. Jessie: You were a good friend. Buzz Lightyear: I have something to honor this sacrifice. Woody, you were always nice to us. You got us through everything we faced. Though some times one must have a sacrifice to make. And that sacrifices must bring us to victory. We'll always keep fighting the good fights and forever remember you. Sheriff Woody, may you rest in peace. the colors of the Flying Dutchman flash over Woody's grave Buzz Lightyear: Huh? Flying Dutchman is seen beyond the waters Buzz Lightyear: The Flying Dutchman? What are you doing here? Mac Grimborn: Thought we came to honor the sacrifice of an old comrade. Buzz Lightyear: Mac Grimborn. Mac Grimborn: You didn't think I would miss out, would you? his hat Buzz Lightyear: No, of course not. Woody would be glad to see you if he was alive. Mac Grimborn: I know. I brought the rest of my crew with me. rest of Mac's crew appears Thomas: How did you become captain of the Dutchman? Mac Grimborn: I took Davy Jones' place. It was the only way. gives him a round of applause Buzz Lightyear: Welcome... Captain. salutes him Mac Grimborn: Thank you, Ranger. and Murtogg appear Mullroy: Sorry, sir. We know you said not to disturb you. Murtogg: Or to come without good cause. turns to them Mac Grimborn: What's going on? Murtogg: It's your friend, Moon Dancer, sir. Mullroy: She's been kidnapped by an enemy that takes no riches. Murtogg: Captures without provocation. Buzz Lightyear: By who? Mullroy: A green Pegasus. Murtogg: Known as the "most reckless ex-Wonderbolt of all time". Mac Grimborn: Lightning Dust. is concerned Mrs. Potato Head: Uh, quick question. Who's this Lightning Dust? Mr. Potato Head: What? You've never heard of her? shakes her head Hamm: She's only the most evil pony in Equestria. Mac Grimborn: No, she's just damaged. Mullroy: She's allied herself with Grogar. Buzz Lightyear: Grogar? Why does that name sound familiar? Mac Grimborn: That doesn't make any sense. The Masters of Evil were defeated, and Grogar along with them. steps up Murtogg: Apparently, he has formed a new team of villains known as the League of Ultimate Evil. Buzz Lightyear: Members? Mullroy: Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort, Mesogog, Master Xandred, Serrator, Iron Baron and King Sombra. Jessie: How is he able to revive that many villains? Hamm: My guess is he used his black magic. Buzz Lightyear: Hamm's right. Murtogg: Grogar's resurrected the Mut-Orgs. Mullroy: And quite possibly Gladmane and Svengallop. Mac Grimborn: What are they planning? Buzz Lightyear: I think we can all guess. Lyra Heartstrings: Take over the world? Buzz Lightyear: Yes. is worried Mrs Potato Head: What are we going to do? Mac Grimborn: I think I know someone who can help. Buzz Lightyear: Who? Mac Grimborn: Her name is Shansa. She and I made a bond long ago. I saved her from the gallows and she cursed my enemies. we cut with Mac, Lyra, and Buzz heading into Shansa's cottage Buzz Lightyear: Miss Shansa. Shansa: I've been expecting you, Miss Heartstrings, and Captain Grimborn. Buzz Lightyear: I see. Shansa: Mac The price for crossing my door is blood, Captain. Mac Grimborn: That explains why you aren't so busy. speaks to her Mac Grimborn: Shansa, we made a bond, days ago. I saved you from the gallows. Shansa: And I cursed your enemies. But now you come to me in fear, as the League of Ultimate Evil are taking commands of the Dark Woods. Buzz Lightyear: And what do the League of Ultimate Evil want? foresees the goal of the League of Ultimate Evil Shansa: They're searching for a purple Alicorn. Buzz Lightyear: gasps Twilight Sparkle! Shansa: Twilight will soon find King Sombra's staff with a reformed Nighlok, a Dino Thunder Ranger, and a blue Changeling. is concerned Lyra Heartstrings: His staff can't be found. reveals the League of Ultimate Evil's preparations for war sees Grogar Shansa: His staff is Twilight's only hope. The League of Ultimate Evil is conquering the Dark Woods, preparing for war. looks concerned as Shansa looks to him Mac Grimborn: Look, I can't just sit by while they steal Equestria's treasure.